


tastes like victory

by wedontknowwho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheerleaders, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, basketball players
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontknowwho/pseuds/wedontknowwho
Summary: johnny’s determined to win the basketball game and to fuck his cheerleader boyfriend afterwards
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 180





	tastes like victory

**Author's Note:**

> [Russian Translation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10246788)

The audiences are about to go wild, the basketball game between the Neos and the Visions had always been anticipated. The rivalry between the two groups had only made it better, it seems. 

Johnny was not even taking basketball that seriously, but with the way the basketball player from the other team has been glaring and acting smug with him was only driving Johnny to perform better and to beat them. He wasn’t one to be pissed off, in fact, he was pretty chill with everyone. But this one player, with a number 01 on his jersey and a lousy last name ‘Qian’ has been getting on his nerves a lot lately. 

“Slacking off, are we, John?” his cheerleader boyfriend teased, he was not yet in his attire and Johnny was sure he had a tad bit of time before the game starts. 

“Coming from you, who doesn’t even have his pom poms with him yet. Worry about yourself, Tennie.” said Johnny with indignance that made the cheerleader’s lips form into a pretty crescent shape. 

“Why’re you so ill tempered these days? I was just joking.” Ten let out a giggle and wrapped his hands around Johnny’s waist. He looked up with a pout and Johnny hoped he could stay still like that for the rest of the day, looking at Ten with those soft eyes and red tinted lips was a privilege he doesn’t want anyone to have other than him. 

“Why aren’t you in your costume yet?” Johnny yet again avoided Ten’s question. “Do you.. do you have more free time?” 

There was a momentary pause, since Ten was deciding what excuse to make, and then he replied with a short sigh. 

“We have fifteen minutes before your game starts, and I can’t ruin my makeup for a quick blowjob, babe.” Ten winked at him and ran away, almost tripping on his own foot. 

“You should really ask Ten to know when to seal his lips because now the whole team knows you wanted a quickie.” Jaehyun patted his shoulder as he shook his head. 

“And you should really learn how to mind your own business,” Johnny replied shaking Jaehyun’s hand off of his shoulder. 

Jaehyun responded with a wholehearted laughter, then came the roaring laughter of the other team too. Which made Johnny even more pissed at that Qian guy, and even more possessive with his boyfriend. 

Maybe he’ll really need to teach Ten how to seal his lips later after the game. 

———

Ten wore a mischievous smirk as he and the other cheerleaders entered the basketball court. _Fuck_ , Johnny’s breath hitched at the sight of his boyfriend in a powder blue dress with a pretty bow on top of his head. It even complimented his tattoos too. 

He looked like alice from alice in wonderland. 

_So this was the reason why Ten was acting so cutesy earlier._

His boyfriend’s duality has not fail—even _once_ to surprise him but it seemed as though the other players were allured by him too. Hell, Qian Kun couldn’t take his eyes off of Ten and it made Johnny’s blood boil. 

The whistle from the referee allerted Johnny, it was time for him to show off his exceptional skills. 

In his peripheral vision, Ten was shaking his pom poms and cheering as hard as ever. And it was for him, this whole outfit Ten wore was for him and nobody else. 

The game ended with the score of 127-119 with the Neo’s victory. 

Johnny wasted no time and went straight to carry Ten as he hugged him. 

“Babe, my dress,” Ten laughed as he kissed his forehead. 

The very moment he put Ten down was when Kun approached them, “Congratulations, Suh.” the comment was amicable, Johnny knew Kun genuinely meant what he said but he was scared that there was something more to that congratulatory message. 

“Thanks, to you and your team too.” Johnny said and quickly dragged Ten to the nearest restroom before he and Kun could even speak a word to each other. 

They made sure that they were the only ones inside the restroom because Johnny couldn’t wait any longer. 

“… God, I missed you,Tennie,” Johnny whispered lowly by his ear, his lips lightly grazed the shell. He winded his arms more securely around Ten’s waist as he tugged him flushed to his body. 

Ten was compliant, soft and heated. He took a deep inhale of the scent of his and Johnny’s cologne, his chest burnt pleasantly out of lust. It fogged his mind and melted away his negative thoughts when he felt as though something was going on with how Johnny acted around Kun. 

He’s too close, and from there, Ten could already name a few sins he’s willing to commit with Johnny. 

“Babe..” His breath ghosts over Johnny’s tanned, moist skin that elicited a shiver that he felt transfer right down his own spine. “I’d say not here, but it seems like you can’t wait.” 

Johnny chuckled, and kissed his neck. Ten learned to crane his neck the perfect angle for Johnny to kiss him better. 

“Impatient,” Ten bit back a moan. 

“That’s an understatement,” Johnny replied, brushing his hips to create friction between their bodies. “I would’ve fucked you in that court if only it was clean.” 

“You’re all talk and no bit—“ Ten commented with an almost yelp of pain when Johnny lightly bit his chest area that formed a beautiful hickey on top of it. 

Johnny sat on top of the sink and pressed his back at the mirror. 

“I won the game, don’t I deserve a treat at least?” Ten crossed his arms and pushed his bangs to the back of his ears. 

“But it’s not only you who played, it’s the whole team. Should I call the others too and blow each one of you one by one? Should I let them fuck me too?” Ten wasn’t serious, he was only doing it to rile Johnny up and to possibly get something out of his brattiness. “Because if that’s so then I’ll be right back—“ 

When Ten turn to face the door, Johnny went to him and pushed his back at the door and with the remaining energy he had left, he lifted his boyfriend and kissed him passionately. 

“You’re mine, Ten.” Johnny said in between the kiss. 

“Then prove it to the others,” Ten challenged. 

Johnny trailed kisses down to his chest and ripped the dress Ten was wearing. 

“You dumb fuck how am I getting out of here then?” Ten yelled when he heard his dress rip. 

“Thought you wanted me to prove it to them? I’d mark you all good, Tennie.” The use of his nickname was back. 

Johnny’s mind short circuited at the sight of a lace bra. So this was what Ten’s dress hid beneath. 

“You’re so pretty, Ten. You have no idea how luxurious you look,” Johnny said, giving him another hickey on the chest. 

“Maybe I am aware of how pretty I am,” Ten sheepishly said. 

“No, you don’t.” Johnny teased Ten’s thigh with a soft pinch. Which then reached his hardening cock. It also was covered with nothing but lace panties. “You’re the reason why the bleachers were always full. Not the game and especially not because of the players. They want you, Tennie. Don’t be so oblivious, they want to get their way with you and if they were persistent enough you would’ve let them, wouldn’t you?”

“Johnny.. please fuck me.” Ten was so desperate and his desperation only grows as Johnny stopped kissing him. He wanted contact, he wanted Johnny. 

“No, answer me first.” Johnny interjeted, rubbing his inner thigh. All Ten could do was shiver at the touch and groan. 

“What is it?” Ten practically begged for his boyfriend to just fuck him senseless. 

“Has Kun ever tried to hit on you?” Johnny inserted a finger on Ten’s hole. Ten took a deep breath and moaned a “once”. 

It irritated Johnny, that Kun tried to hit on his boyfriend and that Ten didn’t tell him. And probably wouldn’t have tell him if he hadn’t asked. 

“And you said yes?” Johnny added another finger, using Ten’s precum as substitute for lube. 

Ten bit on his lower lip before replying, “What do you take me for? A whore?” 

“Just answer the goddamn question,” Johnny fastened his pace and he could see how Ten’s eyes flutter shut at the feeling. 

“Mmm- no, I- _ah!_ I only bend for you, babe.” Johnny loved how Ten answered so he kissed him on his lips and he could feel vibrations from Ten’s moans. 

Johnny carried Ten and placed him infront of a huge mirror whilst lifting the dress off of Ten’s body. 

“Condom?” Ten shook his head. 

“Are you sure? Use your words, Tennie.” 

“Yes i’m sure, please I want it so bad.” 

Johnny moved the lace panties to the side for better access and Ten removed Johnny’s jersey off of him. 

Johnny pulled his shorts down along with his boxers, his cock, leaking of precum was on full show. 

Their bodies were pressed, chest to chest while Ten’s back was met with the coldness of the mirror. 

To distract the younger from the horrible place and position, Johnny fucked him hard and slow and he made Ten focus on nothing but their messy breathings. Ten moaned Johnny’s name without fear, making it messier and more obscene than before. They weren’t even shy about doing it in a public restroom. 

Ten gasped at the sensation of Johnny sucking his nipples, the way the elder rolled the bud of flesh in his mouth, drawing back to flick it with his tongue. Ten’s fingers became tangled in the elder’s hair, pushing Johnny’s head down the line of his body, kissing and suckling as he goes. 

Too bad Johnny was the only one who could get to see the two of them from the mirror. It was obscenely beautiful, Ten was a work of art. 

“Do you regret being my boyfriend?” Johnny was pushing some buttons today. 

“Now why would you ask me that? Of course not.” Ten quickly denied, feeling a bit irritated that Johnny would ever think that he regretted anything with him. 

“Do you think I’m the only one who can fuck you this good?” Johnny said as he unexpectedly went balls deep inside Ten. 

Ten released an unintelligible sound. 

“Ye-“ 

“Not even Kun?” 

“If you’re so persistent why not invite him here so I’d know huh?” Ten bit back with a sassy reply. 

“I’m not a fan of sharing,” Johnny said as he continued to rail Ten the fastest he’s ever done. They were breathless, Ten scratched Johnny’s back and felt like he was going to be cut into pieces. 

Their moans echoed around the restroom as they were both delirious from the climax. 

Johnny leaned into Ten’s ear and whispered soft and low, “Do you hear that?” 

Then Ten’s eyes snapped open at the faint distant noises from outside, it was Kun, talking to someone. 

“Someone’s going to come inside,” Ten looked mortified. It only has dawned to him what he and his boyfriend was doing, any moment and the door would open, and they’d see them like that. 

“Me too,” Johnny replied with a fucking sly smile. “I’m coming inside.” 

Ten gripped on Johnny’s arms as his sensations were overflowing. 

He was oversensitive now, also almost about to come but it was abrupted when Johnny pulled out and pushed him inside one of the stalls, right in time the door was heard to open. 

“Kun-ge, we’ll do better next time i’m sure. The players were so tall! I thought I would be the tallest.” they can hear the unknown person talk. 

“It’s okay Xuxi, we did well.” Kun replied. 

The two boys were suddenly silent, and then immediately left the restroom. 

Ten looked so tired and ready to go home but Johnny covered his mouth and motioned for him to open his legs. 

The stall was small and they could only move minimally. But that didn’t stop Johnny from giving him his well-deserved blowjob. 

Johnny was looking up at him from between his legs his boyfriend’s head rested against his thigh, and his erect cock sitting against his cheek. 

“You haven’t come yet,” Johnny stated, opening up until his pink tongue came out to play and then he’s kissing Ten’s cock sloppily, saliva mixing with the arousal beading at the tip. 

Obscenely, he made out with the dick for several minutes until he’s able to pull it into his mouth and the first harsh suck sends Ten’s eyes rolling into the back of his skull.

His toes curled, thighs clenched, and his soul left his body as Johnny went down on him and brought him to the brink slowly with every drag of his tongue against the length, every sensation of his cockhead hitting the back of Johnny’s throat. 

The sound too— wet and squelching as Johnny swallowed around him.

He was close, and Johnny could tell too. 

“Cum in my mouth, baby.” 

And that was all Ten needed to hear. 

Getting out of the stall was weird, Johnny laughed as he realized why Kun and his other teammate ran out immediately. 

“Oh Ten looks like we forgot to bring your dress inside the stall with us,” Johnny said, laughing. 

“Fuck off, you traumatized those poor players.” Ten rolled his eyes, “How am I going to get out of here now?” 

Johnny fixed Ten’s wig, which was by the way so ruffled and messy. 

“Jaehyun’s got us, baby.” Johnny replied, just in time for a knock on the restroom. 

“John?” It was Jaehyun from outside. “I’ll leave the clothes here, please be fucking responsible next time. Kun was worried for Ten and asked us if he’s fought with you.” 

“And what did you say to him?” 

“I said not to worry because you were fucking inside—Look it’s better to be honest he looked really worried.” Jaehyun reasoned out 

“Fuck you, Yuno.” Ten and Johnny said in unison. 


End file.
